New Ties
by Hopeless-Tyronos
Summary: Krystal's contract with Star Fox is up after New Years, Fox has 2 hours to either say goodbye or reveal his secret.One Shot Fox/Krys


Figured I'd fix this up,(edit Oct.01/09) because the bold angers me lol… Fixed some spelling/grammar mistakes i found, hoping i got everything.

^^ enjoy.

Disclaimer- All characters belong to Nintendo

* * *

**10:00PM - Great Fox II - Command Desk**

"Have a good night Krys!" Katt called as she left with Falco.

"Night guys, see ya next year!" Krystal called back. The blue furred vixen sighed as the last of her crew mates left the ship, all of them except the one she wanted to spend time with. Krystal sighed again and waited for her teammate and captain to arrive. "Gonna be a long two hours."

The red vulpine came out of his shower and began toweling himself dry. Once he finished drying his fur he went to his dresser. He didn't know why but Fox felt a need to impress Krystal tonight. He rummaged through his dresser and found a pair of boxers and threw them on, then he put on a black over shirt, and a pair of black baggy jeans. He decided that his sandals would be good enough footwear for tonight, seeing as how everyone else but the one he held dear was gone tonight. Fox put the sterling silver necklace that Krystal had gotten him 6 days prior on as a final touch.

Just before leaving he did a quick overview of himself in a mirror.

"Now or Never, Krystal is a free agent next year. If I don't tell her how I feel tonight there's nothing I can do to keep her in Star Fox." Fox nodded to himself. "I won't let that happen... I need her too much." With that he headed to the bridge.

Krystal rapped her fingers on the arm rest of her seat, much like Fox did as he listened to General Pepper's Briefings. "This night is taking forever. I can't even get plastered. Stupid duties..." She took a drink out of her water bottle. "All I want to do is get hammered and enjoy this holiday dammit!"

"Get hammered eh? Krystal I never thought I'd hear you say it like that." Fox said with a laugh. Krystal spun around and gasped at Fox's attire.

"I'll let this near heart attack go on account of how hot you look tonight!" Krystal said after hitting her chest a few times to ensure her heart still worked. Fox blushed at her comment. "I feel under dressed." All Krystal had on was a black tank top, matching cameo pants, and boots on.

"No you look stunning, no matter what you wear." Fox said sheepishly. Krystal now blushed. They did this all the time, complements, then blushing. The other teammates never let it go past that, however, tonight that wasn't the case. Krystal bushed back a bang that fallen into her eye.

"Thanks Fox." Fox nodded dumbly. A pleasant fell between them, as time ticked slowly on. '_He's looks so hot tonight. I really hope he continues my contract on Star Fox. I don't want to leave, I want to stay here, with him_.' Krystal thought as she stared at Fox.

_'There's never a time when she's not beautiful. She really pulls off the fighter chick look well. God, I can't stop staring at her. I have to keep her here, with me._' Fox thought, returning her stare.

As they snapped out of similar thoughts, they realized they were staring at each other.

"Krystal..." Fox started after a long silence.

"Yes Fox?" Krystal replied.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you. Something I've been meaning to tell you for a while." Fox took a deep breath and looked at her stunning eyes. "Krystal, I..."

"New Years countdown commencing sixty minutes, and counting." ROB monotone voice boom over the ships sound system. Fox and Krystal uncovered their sensitive ears.

"Ouch. Slippy needs to fix his sound settings." Krystal laughed. "Anyway you were saying Fox?"

Fox looked at her a gulped. "Well, what I meant to say... What I mean... What I'm trying to say is..."

"Well?" Krystal said tapping her foot. '_Is he trying to play around with my nerves?_'

Fox took another steadying breath. "Krystal... I love you. And I want you to stay on Star Fox."

"You..." Krystal gasped and looked at Fox. _'He loves me?!_' "Oh my god..." Fox looked at her with the hope she would return his love.

"I love you too Fox, oh this is the best day of my life!" she hugged fox fiercely.

Fox beamed, he never thought he would be as happy as he was now. He'd been accepted by Krystal, his love, his girl had accepted him. Krystal pulled back only to have Fox's lips on her own. Their first kiss seemed to stop time, everything stopped excepted the parting and rejoining of their lips. They became hooked on each others taste and couldn't get enough of it. When they finally parted for breath, Krystal grinned at Fox and pushed him onto his back. "I wonder, do you taste the same all over?"

"Thinking the same thing." Fox said as they kissed again, putting their theory to the test, with no interruptions.

* * *

Again, just fixed it up a little bit here and there, didn't want to rewrite it… not now anyway.

Peace,

H-T


End file.
